A Journey
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is the story of how I think season 3 will go, it will show Neal in the Enchanted Forest and also Emma and the gang in Neverland trying to rescue Henry. I will also show what everyone in Storybrooke is up to.
1. Chapter 1

**A Journey**

This is the story of how I think season 3 will go, it will show Neal in the Enchanted Forest and also Emma and the gang in Neverland trying to rescue Henry. I will also show what everyone in Storybrooke is up to.

**Chapter 1 **

Aurora and Mulan were walking through the Forest with Phillip, whose body they had managed to reunite with his soul after all that had happened with the wraith.

"I cannot thank you enough Mulan, you looked after Aurora when I could not"

"You do not need to keep thanking me sire"

"But I do"

"Both of you, look, down there, the trees are thinning, I think we've come to the edge of the forest" points out Aurora.

A few paces later and the three of them leave the forest to find themselves on a beach.

"So much time has passed since I was last on a beach"

"I know what you mean, my mother and father used to take my brothers and I to one all the time"

"Oh my god!"

"What is it Mulan?" asks Phillip.

"Look, down the beach, someone's hurt"

The three of them run the man who is lying face down and turn him over - it is Neal and he is unconscious.

"He is bleeding heavily" says Mulan.

"We must get him to camp"

"We cannot Phillip, we must do our best to treat him here, then get him to camp, he is too unwell to moved, I'm going to need water and something to use as bandages".

Mulan gives Aurora her stash of water and Phillip rips off the bottom section of his cloak and gives it to her. Aurora then pours the water over the wound where Neal is bleeding from which clears it all away. It is then that she notices a little cylindrical object in the wound.

"There's an object in here" she informs the others.

"What, you mean there's something in his wound?"

"Yes, I'm gonna get it out"

Aurora pulls out the object and Mulan says "That looks like one of the cylinders inside Emma's weapon".

"Put it in your pocket, I'm just gonna bandage him up and then we can get him to camp"

Twenty minutes later Phillip, who had been carrying Neal lays him against a tree as Mulan lights the fire a few feet away. Then Neal begins to stir and as he does Aurora tells him "Hi there, try not to move to quickly, you're seriously hurt".

Slowly Neal sits up, holding onto his head as if he has a headache and, looking around at the three people sat around him he asks "Who are you?"

"My name's Aurora, this is Phillip and Mulan, we saved you, we found you washed up on the beach, I did my best to patch you up, but you have a whole in your side, and I don't know how to fix that"

"Thank you for trying anyway"

"You're welcome"

Noticing the clothes that his three saviours are wearing Neal then inquires "Where am I?"

"You're in the Enchanted Forest, didn't you know?" Phillip retorts.

"Not really, I'm not from here, well I am and I'm not"

"I do not understand"

"I was born here, in this world I mean, but I've spent most of my life in another"

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to escape my father"

"Why would you want to escape your father?"

"He betrayed me, he sent me through a portal"

"What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" asks Aurora.

"Of course not, it's Neal, Neal Cassidy"

"That is a strange name"

"It is not the name I was given at birth, I tried to erase that part of my life, so I gave myself a new name"

"I hope you feel that I am not intruding when I ask this, but, what is your birth name?"

"Baelfire, it was Baelfire, though I would prefer it that you call me Neal".

"Then that is what we shall do" comments Phillip.

"I have to get home, I don't suppose you know of a way to conjure a portal do you?"

"No, I'm sorry, where are you from anyways?"

"Storybrooke"

"Then you must know Emma and Snow"

"Yeah I know them, but the question is, how do you?"

"They fell through a portal to this land and me and Aurora helped them to get home"

"Oh, right, ok"

"How are they?" asks Aurora.

"I'm not sure, a great evil has befallen the town, that's why I need to get back, I need to make sure Emma and Henry are safe"

"You know Henry as well! And before you ask I saw him in a room of fire, thanks to me being under a sleeping curse"

"Of course, you're Sleeping Beauty and yes I know Henry, he's my son"

"Really!"

"Yes, now about a portal, do you know of a place where magic beans grow?"

"No, but I know where we can get a bean"

"You do! Take me there"

"After, we get that wound of yours sewn up, we need to get you to a Doctor"

"Fine, lead the way"

They pack up the camp and lead Neal away.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note **

For those of you who already like this story I have decided to expand it to include Emma's search for Henry in Neverland as well as what people in Storybrooke are doing while all of this is happening.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma, Snow, Charming, Regina and Rumplestiltskin are holding on to the sides of the boat as Hook steers them into the portal and seconds later they find themselves floating on still water in the middle of the ocean with no land to be seen.

"Are we here?" asks Snow/Mary Margaret.

"Hook, what's going on, where are we?"

"Relax Miss Swan, we are exactly where we need to be"

"So we are in Neverland then"

"Yes your majesty, land is 40 clicks off the starboard bow"

"Speak English"

"He means just under 25 nautical miles" explains Charming/David.

"How long will that take!"

"About an a hour and a half love"

"Can you not get us there faster?"

"Sorry, Queenie, but this is an old boat and I'm quite fond of her and after coming through that portal, I'm not gonna risk it, ok, let's go, you there Prince ... what was it?"

"James, my name is James"

"Alright then, Prince James, you been on a boat before?"

"Yes"

"Good, take the wheel for a mo would ya, thank you. Now listen here you lot, Neverland is unlike any place that you've ever seen, it's dangerous, very dangerous. I promise you we will find Henry, but you're gonna need to listen to me, got it"

"You're not the only one who has been here before"

"True, but I am the one who knows it best, am I not, crocodile".

"What's so bad about this place anyway? I mean come on, its Neverland".

"It's not a place of happiness and wonder and joy, it's a place of fear, and darkness and sorrow".

"But why?"

"There's a man, if you can call him that, he can do things, scary things"

"What things Gold? TELL ME!" screams Emma.

"Sweetie, relax"

"How can I relax my son is out there, all alone and probably terrified?"

"He's my son too Miss Swan, don't you think I'm feeling what you are?"

"It's not just the two of you that are worried about him, we all are, but you know what Henry has that his captors couldn't have suspected"

"Pray tell Snow, what's that?" inquires Regina.

"Family, I mean look at us, we're all here to get him back, and we have to work together if we are ever gonna do that"

"Snow's right guys, you all need to calm down, we'll be on land soon"

Emma walks away from the group a little, looks out to see in the direction that are going and says "We're coming Henry, just hold on"

Meanwhile back in Storybrooke Belle is standing on the edge of the pier and has just seen the ship with Rumple and everyone else on go through the portal when Red, Widow Lucas and Grumpy come up to her, they too had seen the ship disappear to another land.

"Belle, what happened? Who was on that boat. Where's it gone?" questions Red.

"Tamara and Greg took Henry so Hook offered his ship to help find him. Rumple, Emma, Snow, James and Regina are on board, I don't know where it's gone though".

"So what do we do?" asks Grumpy.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Neal, Aurora, Phillip and Mulan are walking along the road to the nearest village to find a doctor for Neal when Aurora suddenly stops in her tracks.

"Aurora, what is it?"

"I recognise this tree, this one right here"

"It looks like all the other trees in the forest"

"But it's not, look, here, there are 5 letters carved into the wood"

"So there are, two F's, an M, a B and an R

"What do you suppose it stands for?" asks Mulan.

"Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Briar Rose"

"The fairies, from the story, the ones that took you in to keep you safe" says Neal

"What story?"

"I'll explain later"

"Let's go, I know they can help you Neal, follow me"

"Whatever you say"

A few minutes later after trekking trough bramble, grass and weeds, weaving in and out of trees, they arrive at a clearing where they see a cottage.

"What is this place?"

"Home" answers Aurora, "Come on, they should be in"

Following Aurora inside the cottage they all tentatively look around, feeling as though they have intruded.

"Hello, it's me, I know you're there, come out" calls Aurora.

Then two shimmering lights appear, one pinks and one green, they stop right infront of Aurora, who sees two of her 'aunts' Flora and Fauna, who upon stopping infront of their old charge transform themselves into human sized fairies.

"Aurora, is that you?"

"Yes"

The three women then hug, and afterwards the two fairies turn to Phillip and Flora says "Hello again Prince Phillip"

"Hello, it's been a long time"

"Thank you for awakening our Briar Rose, oh, sorry, Aurora"

"It's fine, but where is Merryweather?"

"After you had been out to sleep shall we say, she went off, too distraught to return, we think that she got hit by the curse"

"Oh no"

"It's fine, trust me, if she got hit by the curse she'll be in Storybrooke, it's a good place"

"And who are you?" asks Fauna.

"Now, now Aunt Fauna, this is Neal, he got hurt, he needs your help, and if I remember correctly you are quite good at medicine"

"Okay, Aurora, be a dear and help him up to Merryweather's old room would you?"

"Of course"

Ten minutes later everyone is gathered around the bed, watching Flora and Fauna examine Neal.

"I have never seen a wound like it"

"You have to heal him, he has a son to get back to"

"Neal, do you object to the use of a little magic to help heal the wound?"

"Yes, no magic, it's only ever caused me pain in the past, I've done my best to escape it"

"Neal, listen to them, they know what they are doing, trust me, they can help"

"Okay, just please help me, I have to get home"

"What's your son called?" asks Fauna as she begins cleaning the wound in preparation for the magic to be used to close it up.

"His name is Henry"

"A fine name, it means Home-Ruler you know"

Moments later, the wound has been prepared for the magic to close it to take place.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, just get on with it, please"

Flora then reaches inside a small pouch and pulls out a small handful of fairy dust which she sprinkles over Neal's wound while uttering a spell and seconds later the hole where the bullet pierced him is closed.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, now if you don't mind me saying, Neal is a strange name"

"It is not the one I was born with"

"And what is that one?"

"...Baelfire, I was called Baelfire"

"Aunts, Neal here, is the son of Rumplestiltskin"

"WHAT! WE'VE BEEN HELPING THE SON OF RUMPLESTILISKIN. YOU MUST LEAVE, NOW!"

"No, hold on a second, I'm not anything like my father, he practically threw me through a portal when I was still a young boy, I have resented him all of my life, he was once a kind and generous man, but when he became the Dark One all he cared about was magic and the power it could bring, so ever since I fell through the portal I have done my best to escape magic and make myself hidden from him, should he ever find me. Please believe me"

"We do?"

"Aunt Flora"

"Yes my dear, could I ask you something?"

"Of course, Neal wants to get back to a place called Storybrooke, it's a town in a land without magic, which is where everyone who was hit by the curse was sent, so, do you know where we can get a portal bean or two"

"Oh yes, follow us"

Flora and Fauna then walk out of the room and the others follow them.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile in Neverland Emma and the others are still on the Jolly Roger, but are now in sight of land.

"And that's it then, that's Neverland"

"Aye Miss Swan, that's it" answers Hook.

"Well then what are we waiting for, we have to get there, now and rescue Henry from those people"

"Hold your horses your majesty, we need to sneak up on them, catch them by surprise, I wanted to take us to the other side of the island, that won't expect us to come from there"

"But that's my son they have!"

"No it's not, with respect Regina, Henry is my son and I agree that we should do our best to take whoever it is that has Henry by surprise, it's our best chance"

"But surely Miss Swan you want to get Henry as soon as possible, we can do that if we land on this side" put in Mr Gold/Rumplestiltskin.

"Of course I want Henry back as soon as possible, but our plan to get him must be perfect, and we all need to work together despite all the anger and hatred, I know you all have history with each other but we need to work together if we're ever got Henry back at all, we need everyone's skills, whether they be a Prince, an Evil Queen or Pirate. So, we take them by surprise, okay, Hook, go for it"

"As you wish"

Hook then steers the ship around to the other side of the Island.

Back in Storybrooke, life continues, people are still going through their monotonous, day to day life. A few hours after the Jolly Roger disappeared through the portal Red/Ruby arrives in the library to see Belle, putting books back on the shelf.

"Hey Belle, how are you?"

"You know, I hate it when people don't put books away on the right shelf, it is really annoying having to sort it out myself, like I don't have enough things to do"

"Belle, he'll be fine, he's Rumplestiltskin"

"I know, I just miss him, that's all"

"It's only been a couple of hours, … you really love him don't you?"

"Yes, despite popular belief, he's not the beast he sometimes appears to be"

"What happened between the two of you? How did you meet?"

"My father had requested his help in the Ogre War, he said he'd help if I went with him as his servant, so I went, to protect my Kingdom. He put me straight in a dungeon and I cried for many nights, one day he came in and gave me a pillow, he said it was to stifle my cries and from there we sort of became this odd paring. I'd help him keep his Palace tidy and while he kept being awfully mean to me, he also did the occasional nice thing, like showing me his Library. I eventually fell in love with him, then the Queen captured me after I had run away and locked me away, telling him I was dead"

"Wow, that's quite a story"

"You're telling me"

"Listen Belle, how about I come over to your house tonight and we can have fun, watch a few movies, try to forget all the evil of the last few days"

"That sounds wonderful, I shall cook, I'm quite good you know"

"Cool, what time shall I come over?"

"Say 6:30"

"Deal, see ya then"

Ruby then walks out of the building. With Henry, who is tied up to a tree with Greg and Tamara talking quietly over a campfire in the middle of the jungle clearing.

"What are you gonna do with me?" asks the young boy.

"It's not a matter of what we're going to do, it's a matter of what our boss is going to do"

"My mom will come for me, both of them"

"Have you seen where we are, we're in Neverland, they can't get to you"

"Then you don't know my family, we ALWAYS find each other"

Emma and the others have just rowed up to the shore on the other side of the island in a couple of wooden boats.

"Now what?" asks Snow.

"Now we find somewhere to camp for the night, it's beginning to dark"

"What about Henry?"

"Calm down lady mayor, Henry is resilient, he will be fine"

"You'd better hope so"

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the Enchanted Forest Neal, Aurora, Mulan and Phillip have left the home of the Fairies and are travelling again.

"So, Neal, where are you taking us?" asks Mulan.

"Look"

Then they come to the tip of a ridge looking over a dark Castle, that is when Neal says "Welcome to the familial home"

"Rumplestiltskin's Castle, are you crazy, there could be traps in there?"

"I know that, but I also know that a way to get back to Emma and Henry will be in there, now come on"

They all walk down towards the castle and minutes later they walk into the main room, its abandoned and in complete disarray, there is paper all over the floor, chairs have been toppled over and shelved are broken.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been here in years" says Aurora.

Neal then goes over to a stand where there is a Chalice, he then notices that it is full of water, "No" he replies, "There is someone here".

Mulan, Phillip and Neal then prepare to fight while Aurora steps back a little, then seconds later an arrow hits the pillar millimetres away from Neal's head, causing him to turn around a see a man in a green hood standing on window ledge.

"What the hell man, that could've hit me?"

"I do apologise, but you are the ones trespassing".

"It is you that trespasses, this Castle belongs to the Dark One"

"He hasn't been seen since the curse hit" answers the man as he jumps off of the ledge.

"What's your name?" asks Neal.

"What's yours?"

"I'm Neal, but in this land I'm known as Baelfire, I'm Rumplestiltskin's son"

"Truly"

"Yes, now please, do me the courtesy of telling me your name"

"I am Robin, Robin Hood"

Meanwhile in Neverland Snow comes out from behind a bush wiping her mouth.

"Are you feeling ok Snow?"

"Just a little sick, I'll be ok"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay, come on, we'd better catch up with the others"

A few minutes later, they have the other members of their group in their sight but are still behind them a little.

"Are you sure you're ok Snow?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Although ... I do feel a bit different"

"Different how?"

"Like when I ...

"Like when you were ... what?"

"Like when I was pregnant with Emma"

"Are you ... pregnant?"

"I don't know, I guess I could be, I haven't had my period this month"

"We gotta make sure"

"And how are we gonna do that in Neverland?"

"I don't know, maybe we could get Regina to do a spell or something"

"Absolutely not, if I am pregnant I don't want to tell anyone just yet, especially her"

"What about Emma?"

"I might just voice it with her, see how she feels about it"

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, thank you, this is something between me and her"

Snow walks a little faster to catch up with Emma and her husband follows her.

**End of Chapter **


End file.
